Determination
by lilyrose225
Summary: Where the beautiful wolf found the strength to continue I do not know.


This is an Okami fanfiction, based off of a song called Determination, or Kushi's Choice, or Kushi's Determination/Faith, or something like that. I'm not really sure which one it is. One of the only things I hate about video game translations is that you get different names for the same people, places, and songs. Can't we just keep the same names?

Okay, enough ranting. I have to thank 8TwilightAngel8 on YouTube for uploading this song, and for the picture. His/her excuse for not using Kushi is that he/she could not find a good enough picture. I am honestly glad the Shiranui picture was used, because it gave me the idea for this story. Is it embarrassing to say I was moved by it?

Anyway, I have to --yet again-- thank ChalkMuffins, without whom I would be a struggling young writer, or worse, just another name on . Although, she seems to think she's not needed for some absurd reason, but I say differently, because of course I need someone to check my work. I don't trust myself enough. (of course, I still am a struggling young writer, but that's beside the point.)

Also, many thanks to one and all who reviewed Brushstrokes. I love reviews, and all the positive feedback boosted my self-confidence. I live for compliments; they are what keeps me alive, writing, and way too happy-go-lucky. Go figure.

Here's the link to the song: http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=imY65dip67g (without the spaces, of course)

Please enjoy. The narrator can be anyone you would like it to be.

Determination

It was nearly impossible to believe she would last much longer. With the injuries inflicted on her, one would think she should be dead already.

And yet, she possessed a strong quality, which, even though she was soaked in blood --not her enemies', hers-- the drying substance matting beautiful snowy fur could not mask. It kept her steadily pacing onward, like she didn't have a giant gash in her side, mixing crimson with the natural markings on her body, making the symbols look like henna in comparison to their bright red counterparts. Even the fire issuing from her weapon was not as deep a color as the dreadful liquid.

Who could know what errand kept her bound to the earth? Certainly, it was of some importance, or else she might have laid down and died where she now stood. Relentlessly, she struggled onward, hiding her true suffering to the world as she tried to reach her destination. Would it be possible to get help for this majestic creature, before it was too late?

She paused, turning to stare at me. Her gaze, fierce and captivating, held the greatest pain and sorrow imaginable. Had she failed on a quest, unable to help as a companion or loved one died?

I cannot even begin to think what could have caused her plight.

Surely, she was a special messenger of the gods. The divine markings attested to that. Beyond that guess, however, I cannot say who or what she was. But if she was important, certainly they would save her, no? It was obvious she had power. Flowers and grass grew in her wake, green spreading across the valley. The area's demons had all fled, as she gave a mighty howl. So, with enough power to make the greatest demons tremble, why did she not save herself? Could she not?

I watched, stunned by the emotion and expression in her eyes. Normal wolves did not give the impression one was under intense scrutiny. What could possibly be different about her? By the growing plants, she could be an earth sprit. But earth sprits did not fight, and usually took peaceful forms, not the forms of battle-hardened wolves.

But more importantly; who could or would have done this to such a creature?

She wobbled a bit on unsteady paws. I stared in horror, still frozen, as she nearly fell, struggling wildly to keep her balance. The wolf looked up at me, having switched her glance to keep her balance. I realized she was trying to tell me something, but seemingly having little strength left she gave up.

Her gaze stayed on me for a moment longer, and then strayed ahead, where a long road awaited, ready to be painted with her fresh, crimson blood, the only thing keeping her on her feet her determination to continue on.

I raised my eyes up to the heavens as she paced off, praying fervently that the beautiful creature would be saved by some miracle.

The sun dimmed slightly from an unseen cloud, and the world darkened for a moment, but then it shined all the brighter, and I saw, along the path, the light of a Goddess restored to a dying body, and everything was restored to normal, without causing Nature to weep at the loss of the Sun.

The blood vanished from the path in front of me.

To be honest, the title was very hard for me to think of. In the end, I decided on just keeping the name of the song, because I couldn't think of anything really profound.

No, Amaterasu did not die. I've already gotten that question from everyone I showed this story to. Her blood vanishing is just a way for me to say that she was healed in an instant. By the prayers, by Faith, by Divine Intervention, I don't care what you want to think it was. She was healed and lived, okay? Thank you.

Well, my policy still stands: if you liked it, review. If, for any reason at all you disliked it, please review and tell me why. If you're too lazy to review… I'll deal. Somehow.

Oh, right. I almost forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own Okami, the awesome game that it is.


End file.
